justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DynamoDerp11/Trivia That Ain't True
Hey there guys! Welcome to Trivia That Ain't True! This is a blog that I made to showcase fake trivia that I thought of. Requesting is now closed. (Remember: This trivia is not real, hence the name.) Some of these might sound like total baloney, others are very believable. I have enough TTATs now, vote for your favorite in the comments! Here are the ones so far: Alphabet Song (Requested by FalcoLombardi99) This is the most epic song in the series. Automaton (Requested by IFosterI) The lyric error "I steal the moon on summer nights" was done on purpose. The choreographer's daughter told her that she wanted to steal the moon on the first day of summer. Chiwawa Ubisoft was sued by Rubik's Cube for using a costume that looks like a Rubik's cube. Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Requested by ChristinaGrimmieLove) The rain in the background was made because it was raining when they came up with the routine. (lol sorry if this sounds lame) Daddy Cool (Requested by FalcoLombardi99) The JD4 contest version will be used as an alternate in JD2018. Firework (Requested by JDLOVER2957) The background was supposed to be much more animated, but it was scrapped. Gangnam Style (Requested by JDMoran) In the song, P2 keeps changing. C1 is P1's daughter, C2 is P1's son, and C3 is P1's wife. HandClap (Requested by OgishaCR) The background is supposed to be a steampunk dance club. I Like To Move It (Requested by Fradj) The coach was almost used and recolored for JD4 as a Just Sweat dancer. (JDKIDS2014) This is one of the longest songs in the game. John Wayne (Requested by Ain'tMyFault) The coach was meant for Fireball, a song removed from Just Dance 2018, but was reused for this song. Juju On That Beat According to the fans, this is the best song in the series. Kissing Strangers (Requested by FalcoLombardi99) According to Ubisoft, this routine and background is supposed to be a mix of Only You (And You Alone) and Don't Worry. Make It Jingle (Requested by Ain'tMyFault) The dancer is actually a girl. (again, sorry this is all i could come up with) Oishii Oishii The routine almost gave the first tester a sugar rush. Only You (And You Alone) This is the fastest and most exciting song in the series. PoPiPo (Requested by Chichithemonkey) This routine was created in hoping that people who played it would eat healthier. Spice Up Your Life According to Ubisoft, the dancers are time travelers who journey through seasons. Wake Me Up Before You Go-go This song's alternate was announced at Cringefest 2017, a festival for all things that make you CRINGE. Requesting is now closed. Tell me in the comments which TTAT is your favorite. Polls! Now's the time to see which TTAT is the best! ... but I'm still new here, so how in the world do I make polls? Okay, since I have no idea how to make polls, vote for your favorite TTAT in the comments! Category:Blog posts